


Role Models

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Children, Fluff, Gen, Kids, sherlock and john's kids are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet and Hudson Watson-Holmes at play while their dad, John, is keeping an eye on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Models

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but still one of the cutest things I've ever written.

Harry and Hudson sat on the floor of the livingroom. They had crayons and markers out and a stack of multicolored pastel copy paper. Quietly they colored, then whispered conspiratorily.  
      John watched them from the kitchen as he made their lunch.  
      ”No no no!” Harriet cried and crumpled up the paper. “That came BEFORE! You’re messing it up!”  
      ”No, it came during! You heard what he-” Hudson quieted down when he saw John looking at them. Hudson leaned forward to his sister and whispered at her so John couldn’t hear him.  
      ”You two better not be plotting world domination over there.”  
      Harriet turned to look at her daddy. “We’re solving a case!” she exclaimed.  
      ”What’s with all the paper then?” John asked curiously.  
      Hudson beamed. **“Blogging!”**


End file.
